Thrice
by Cumbrrq
Summary: Hermione has changed from ugly duckling to beautiful swan. Taking advantage of her looks she toys with 3 boys of her fancy. Drama ensues. Will she be able to choose which one she loves?
1. Hermione

"Hey"  
  
**Shock**. Shock is the only word that could describe the look on the Weasley's faces when Hermione walked into the Burrow a few weeks before the start of her 7th year.   
  
"Hermione, wow, uh...lemme show you where to put your things down," Ron stuttered as she followed him up the stairway.   
  
"Ron, you really don't need to show me. I know I'm sleeping in Ginny's room."  
  
"No, actually you'll be sleeping in the room with Harry and Me. Ginny has a few of her friends she met last year at Hogwarts staying with her."  
  
"Oh." Hermione answered with a bit of sadness. After all, Ginny and her had become best friends, it hurt her that she would invite other friends when she knew that Hermione was coming. "Well, that's fine." She lied "But, where am I going to sleep in there? It's crowded enough with Harry and you."   
  
"..er, well, actually you'll be sleeping on my bed with me. Oh Hermione, don't give me that look. Mom made sure to put a bigger bed in so we're not laying on top of one another." Ron said with a bit of dissapointment towards the end of his sentence.  
  
They reached the 2nd floor of Ron's house and took the first door on the left. Harry was sitting on Ron's bed petting Hedwig with Hermione came in.   
  
"Whoa, er...hi Hermione, you're looking goo--er, well." said Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, I'm quite well." Hermione said, taking a mental note on how Harry seems much taller.   
  
Hermione turned around and helped Ron drag her trunk from the bottom of the stairs to his room. She couldn't help but stare at herself in the hallway mirror. No longer was her hair bushy, but straight with a little bit of wave to it. Her skin was tan and glowing from her 3 weeks in Spain. Her womanly curves had started to take shape, and her tiny stomach was exposed because of her halter top that basically covered her breasts and nothing else. Her face had a classic beauty to it that made up the whole package. She noticed Ron staring at her once she walked back into his room.   
  
"What are you looking at, _Ronald_?" said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"You." Ron whispered as his cheeks went red.  
  
Before anything else could be said Ginny appeared at the door and said "Hey Hermione! Good to see ya! Mom just said dinner's done, so you all better get done there before it's gone."   
  
Ron and Harry told Hermione they would be down in a minute. Once Hermione left Harry gave a deep sigh  
  
"Wow...she's changed a lot in 2 months." whispered Harry.  
  
"Yeah...she's just...wow." said Ron with a grin.  
  
"We better get down there."  
  
Ron and Harry made their way to the backyard. There were fifteen people who were staying at the Burrow, there was no way they could all fit inside. Harry spotted a seat next to Evelyn, one of Ginny's friend's, and dug into the dissapearing food. About an hour later everyone was stuffed and drowsy. Mrs. Weasley sent everyone off to bed, and started to clean up. Hermione found a empty bathroom and got changed. When she went into the bedroom the boys were already snoring. Hermione cuddled up next to Ron and thought about how both Harry and him had gotten very handsome since she last saw them. She fell asleep to the sounds of their breathing. 


	2. Draco

It's amazing how fast time can pass when you're having fun. In the case of Harry, Ron, and Hermione it passed very fast. Here they were on the Hogwarts Express headed for their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione was to be Head Girl this year. To her dislike the Head Boy whom she would be living with turned out to be Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Maybe he's changed..." said a wishful voice inside Hermione's head. She knew it was a slim to none chance, but she held out hope. As she walked out to find a bathroom she saw Draco.   
  
"Hey mudblood. Got rid of that bush on your head, eh?" snickered Malfoy.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy." Hermione demanded and pushed past him.   
  
Malfoy continued up through the corridor thinking to himself. "She's gotten really prett--No! What are you saying?! She's a MUDBLOOD!"  
  
These thought plagued Draco all throughout the trip. As the train stopped and they all piled into the castle McGonagall pulled him and Hermione to the side. She lead them up to their dormitories. They approached a picture of a fairy with long, silver hair.  
  
"Password?" Squeeked the fairy  
  
"Toffee Toads." replied McGonagall.   
  
Behind the picture a long corridor lead them up to their own common room. It had one large couch placed before the fireplace. Two chairs surrounded the couch. To the right there were stairs that lead to two doors placed oppisite eachother. Hermione's door had Gryffindor colors. McGonagall left them once they decided on passwords for their doors. Malfoy argued with his thoughts about Hermione while he unpacked. He had never looked as Hermione as anything but a mudblood, but now he started to think she was a bit more than a mudblood...and much more beautiful than any Slytherin.   
  
"Malfoy what are you doing in my room?" asked Hermione when she noticed him in her mirror.  
  
"Overheard your password. You really need to learn to speak quieter."  
  
"That didn't answer my question." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Don't get pissy with me, Mudblood. I just need to ask you something." Malfoy said clearly irritated with Hermione's attitude.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"WHAT?! That is none of your damn business, Malfoy!" Hermione said in a rage.  
  
"You are."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. You are. I can tell."  
  
Hermione went red in the face and turned away from him. She felt him grab her hips and whisper "I can change that." 


	3. Virgin

disclaimer I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! The characters belong to J.K Rowling. Apologies for not putting this on previous chapters.   
  
warning: Mature content  
  
She gave in. A combination of lust and hate drove her to give in.   
  
Malfoy turned her around and looked her in the eyes. His silver peircing eyes gave her an odd sense of trust. In a matter of seconds his lips were on hers. "Soft. So soft," she thought. He cupped her face and kissed her gently, slowly slipping in a bit of tongue. She broke away and laid down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and continued kissing till her moans coaxed him into unbuttoning her shirt. He slid his pampered hands up her back to unbutton her bra. He slowly pulled open her shirt. He made a trail of kisses starting at her neck, continuing onto her breasts, slowly sucking on each nipple. She started pulling off his robe and shirt, revealing perfect pecs and abs. She pushed him to the side and crawled on top of him. Licking every inch of him. She undid his pants, along with hers, and threw them on to the floor. She felt him buldging through his boxers, making her moan as he rubbed his fingers against her thin knickers. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to have him NOW. He flipped her over as she tried to pull off his boxers.   
  
"Not yet." He whispered as he pulled off her knickers and put his head between her legs.   
  
Hermione had never experienced an orgasm. She screamed and nearly broke the bed as she came.   
  
"Oh. My. God. That was wonderful." she said, still in ecstasy   
  
Malfoy just smiled and slipped off his boxers. He positioned himself above Hermione and slowly lowered himself into her.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Hermione whispered as he pumped ever so deeper into her. Pain and pleasure overtook her. Within a few minutes she had came again. Not long after she heard Malfoy make a throaty moan and collapse onto her. 


	4. Note from me

**Note from me..  
**  
Sorry guys, I'm having some **serious** writer's block right now. I'll try and update within a day or two though. On a bright note, yesterday was my birthday. Lol. Thanks to all my reviewers.

-Courtney


	5. Work it

**(A/N: Busy, busy, busy....I had no idea it was possible to do so many things in a week. Apologies for the wait.)   
**  
**Disclaimer: (Covers Draco with a blanket) I'm not swimming in a pool of Jell-O so I obviously don't own anything...well, maybe the plot is mine, but hundreds of people make Fan Fics.....who knows?  
**  
**Rewind  
**  
_"Not yet." He whispered as he pulled off her knickers and put his head between her legs.   
  
Hermione had never experienced an orgasm. She screamed and nearly broke the bed as she came.   
  
"Oh. My. God. That was wonderful." she said, still in ecstasy   
  
Malfoy just smiled and slipped off his boxers. He positioned himself above Hermione and slowly lowered himself into her.   
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Hermione whispered as he pumped ever so deeper into her. Pain and pleasure overtook her. Within a few minutes she had came again. Not long after she heard Malfoy make a throaty moan and collapse onto her.   
_  
**Play  
**  
"Gods, somebody turn off the sun!" groaned Hermione. She rolled over and hit something hard with her arm.  
  
"Mmrrph?"   
  
Hermione's eyes opened immediatly. _"Oh no, I wasn't suppost to give in!"_ yelled Hermione in her head. Draco opened his eyes to see why Hermione was breathing so hard. He looked up and saw her in a panicked state.   
  
"Hey, Hermione, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, I, um, just thought it was later than it was for a moment there. I didn't want to be late for my first day of classes." Hermione lied through her teeth.   
  
Draco chuckled, "I should of assumed is had something to do with school." He gave her a light kiss on the lips and made his was into the bathroom.   
  
Hermione climbed out of bed and stretched. "OW!" the moment her lower abdomen stretched she felt bolts of pain running through her lower torso. "I'm not going to be able to walk straight for days...." she whispered to herself. She sat down at her mirror and lowered her face into her hands. _"What am I going to do? If Harry or Ron ever find out about this I'll lose them, and they're everything to me. I'll just have to stay quiet about this. No more romps with Draco, just flirting....with all three of the boys."_ (A/N: In the story, not the rewind part, but the story part the _italics_ are what they're saying in their heads...)   
  
Hermione got up when she heard the water shut off in the bathroom. Draco emerged with a towel wrapped around his hips.   
  
_"Gods, he is so sexy. No wonder I couldn't resist him. Wait, no! You can't think this way, Hermione, you'll end up shagging him again!"   
_  
Draco noticed her eyes staring at his body. "Like what you see, Granger? I would think you'd be use to seeing it after our fun last night." he gave is famous smirk and stalked off to his room to get ready.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock. She only had an hour before classes started. "I better make this fast..." She took the fastest shower she could manage and started to dry off. She took her wand and said the spell to make her hair straight, and then started to apply her makeup. She put on her black halter and jeans, then went into her room searching for her robe.   
  
"Looking for this?"   
  
Hermione turned around and saw Draco in a tight black shirt with black slacks holding her robe in his hands.   
  
"Yeah, where was i--"  
  
Draco cut her off and said "It was at the bottom of your stairs. You threw it off before we got to your room." Draco gave a small smile recalling the events of last night. Hermione might of been a virgin, but she was very good.   
  
"Yeah, er, about last night...I, uh, er...." Hermione broke off for a moment.   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "What about last night?" he said coolly   
  
"You caught me off guard. You're going to have to work for your fun now." She gave a smile and rubbed her hands over his chest.  
  
Draco was a bit taken back, but didn't show it. "Oh, really now? And who exactly am I working against?" Draco knew she wouldn't be saying this unless there was another guy.   
  
"Ron and Harry." She said as she walked off to breakfast.


End file.
